Que cosa la noche con ellas, ¿No?
by Alukrd
Summary: escribi esto cuando vi una pelicula... los personajes pueden perder un poco su personalidad, asi que perdon por eso. que pasaria si 2 pelean por 1? y ese 1 , no sabe a quien elegir?mi primer fic, leanlo, por favor! humor, amor y otras cosas más.cp2 n acio
1. Conociendolas

adoro las estrellas...

¿Por qué?

Mira como brillan, como acompañan a la solitaria luna cuando esta parece estar echando tímidas lágrimas luego de la ida de su hermano, sol...

Que lindas palabras, la luna siempre tuvo esa bella apariencia triste, fría y hermosa... Creo que comienzo a comprenderte.

La luna es como una mujer, el sol el hombre, sin el sol ella sería sólo una capa más de oscuridad en el firmamento.

Eso sonó muy machista.

¿Sabes que me deprime?

¿Qué?

Cuando las estrellas y la dama son cubiertas por las nubes...

La verdad, no es muy bonito eso.

Y luego el canto de la lluvia... El aroma de la lluvia... La sensación de la lluvia.

Maestro, el mundo es muy bello según como usted lo ve.

La mejor manera de no vivir es apreciar y observar con suavidad el ambiente que nos rodea...

Nunca lo vi tan profundamente, usted es interesante. Hablar con usted es como hablar con Dios, sabe todo por experiencia. Es increíble, siempre que escucho sus palabras aprendo algo nuevo.

... Y siempre que charlo con la chica policía me sorprendo lo que es ser mujer.

¿No se cansa de ser tan pesado?

¿No te cansas de cuestionarme?

No... Oh, alguien toca la puerta.

Es Walter... No tengo ganas de caminar

Yo tampoco, usted está mas cerca

Yo: viejo, Vos: joven. Gasta los huesitos que no se van a desintegrar.

¿Por qué? Usted esta al lado de la puerta sentado... ¿Ni siquiera tiene ganas de estirarse un poco y abrir la puerta? – Pasó un minuto de silencio; Walter seguía insistiendo – Si sigue golpeando la puerta así... Le voy a...

Vamos, maestro, no sea tan "vaguis" – Sonrió al inventar una palabra absurda pero comprensible.

No, no quiero. Hacelo vos, es una orden. – Seguía cruzado de brazos intentando soportar los golpes, a sólo cuatro centímetros de la puerta. – Tengo una idea... ¡Walter, no estoy, buscame en un baño público!

Lo siento, no estoy aquí, deje su mensaje después del tono: ¡BIIIIIP! – Ceras jugó. Alucard la miró acosadoramente.

¿Qué haces? Eso no fue gracioso... Discúlpame, pero quedaste mal.

¿Tan malo fue?

Opino que fue muy original... – Agregó Walter del otro lado de la puerta.

Te dije que no estoy – Gruñó Alucard.

Ya está, Walter pasa. – Este obedeció y abrió la puerta.

Buenas noches, como estoy aburrido y veo que ustedes están hablando... Quisiera estar con ustedes. – Se sentó en una silla de por ahí.

Cuénteme, conde, ¿Cómo le fue hoy?

... Bien – Inclinó la silla.

Y ¿ A la jovencita?

Muy bien, Walter gracias. Maestro, no haga eso... – Contestó ella.

¿Qué? – Se despertó.

Eso...

¡Que! – Gruñó.

Señor, inclinarse así... – Dijo Walter.

Que importa, no va a pasar nada. – Dijo burlonamente.

Años y años de existir y no ha aprendido madurar. – Burló Walter.

Jajaja, es verdad. – Rió Ceras. – Hoy estoy alegre.

¿Por qué? – Preguntaron ambos varones.

Alguien dejó una carta en mi habitación...

¿Quién? – Preguntó el conde.

No se, pero, me dice cosas lindas... Muy lindas.

Déjeme ver, señorita Ceras – Pidió Walter. Ella sacó un papel y se lo entregó rápidamente evitando el interés de su maestro el cual, estaba con un rostro muy atento.

Santo Dios, señorita Ceras... ¿Esto es una carta decente?

Bueno tiene palabras sucias. – Rió la niña.

Mire nada más, conde: "Hola, linda... Como estas?. (...) Me encantaría hacerte (...) en el sótano a las (...) trae ese bello par de (...) grandes y redondeados. (... palabras obscenas y párrafos "hot") – Alucard quedó con un ojo a medio cerrar, duro y congelado.

Que miedo – Dijo Alucard.

Voy a ir – Agrego su pequeña. Su maestro quedó aun más mudo, hubo silencio molesto hasta que el gran vampiro se inclinó con su silla y se cayó para atrás. Walter empezó a toser y se escuchó una voz:

¡Alucard! – Llamó integra fuertemente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, este fue a responder el llamado. Walter y Ceras quedaron callados.

Ceras, el señor Alucard quedó algo mal – Dijo Walter preocupado.

Sí, se cayó de la silla y no dijo nada. Esta bien, no iré.

Señorita, no vaya es por su bien. Bueno, iré a preparar té. ¿Me acompaña? Aquí hace frío.

Sí, ya voy... – Guardó el papel. Fue detrás de su compañero.

Integra solamente miraba unos papeles y su pequeña "mascota" se mordía el dedo en un rincón. Estaba aburrido, quería sacar su ansiedad... Pero no sabía como, miraba a su ama con atención. ¿Qué era más raro: su rostro serio o sus senos pequeños? Definitivamente, sus senos... ¿Por qué tan pequeños y por qué Ceras, tan grandes? Probó con pensar otra cosa, miró, esta vez, su cabello ¿Qué rubio es ese? Parece teñido... ¿Será tintura? Miró más y más, esta vez, pensó... Su trasero ¿Cómo sería su trasero si se la pasa sentada? Otra pregunta que sacó más preguntas: ¿Cómo sería: Suave, lindo, feo...? Sintió una leve excitación. Se saltó al darse cuenta, concentró su mente a otra cosa y paro en: los senos... "Uyy!!¿ No tiene otra cosa?" Pensó. Intentó sacarse los deseos pero cada intento era un paso más: su boca ¿Qué gusto tendría? Anhelaba probar para contestar sus muy varoniles cuestiones... Involuntariamente, pensó en voz alta. La excitación lo manipuló:

¿Ama, ha tenido relaciones? – Ella, paró de leer y levanto su cabeza junto a su mirada, dirigiéndose lentamente a Alucard. Se notaba molesta.

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

... Una que no le gustó...

Claro que no he tenido relaciones, estoy prisionera en esta mansión. – Se rigió a sus papeles.

Si tiene relaciones, ¿Las tendría con cualquiera?

¿Qué insinúas?

Nada, creo... – Quedó pensativo y fingió interés a lo ocurrido. Integra no sólo se ganó un buen golpe, sino una nueva vista al vampiro, una vista que la hacía ver como a un modelo hermoso y atractivo... Rara visión de persona tan fría...


	2. Pip al ataque!

La joven mujer seguía controlando bajo la presión del silencio. El vampiro ya se miraba las manos, intentaba deducir por qué siempre utilizaba guantes... El silencio le provocaba molestia – Ama...- Llamó.

-¿Qué?- Contestó fríamente.

-¿Cuanto dinero consume en habanos?

-No te importa...

-Diga algo... Me pone nervioso.

-¿Qué queres que diga?

-Me gustaría que cante.

-¿Cantar?

-Sí, una de esas canciones... Eh, esas infantiles... La del elefantito que aplastaba a una araña... Y la araña hacía más... ¿Telaraña?

-¿Por qué no mejor vas al exterior para ver si está soleado?

-No hace falta... No sea cruel conmigo.

-... Quería comprobar si te prendes fuego... Así te utilizo como asador y servis para algo.

-... Se muy bien que sirvo de mucho...

-Bueno entonces, luce tu utilidad.

-Hay momentos en que... Uno está curioso... Quiero saber¿Sólo soy un objeto para usted?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Bueno, soy el arma de su organización. He llegado a pensar que sin mí, su vida no sería la misma...

-¿Te sentis como un objeto?

-Sí, siempre... ¿No soy más que eso para usted?

-¿Estas enfermo? ... ¿Desde cuando posees sentimientos?

-Si no los tuviera... No estaría...

-Mejor retírate, necesitas dormir. Son las... – Mira un pequeño reloj nuevo – Cuatro de la tarde, no has dormido aun.

-No me deje con las dudas¿Soy un arma para usted¿Sólo un beneficio de su triunfo?

-Cuando despertaste, cediste a obedecerme. No te arrepientas.

-Creo que abusa.

-No remarcaste límites...

-Lo sé... Tiene razón, ama... Perdone, creo que debo dormir. – Se dispone a irse.

-Idiota con problemas... – Llamó ella. El se detuvo.

-¿Si?

-Te debería agradecer, sinceramente, has sido fiel durante estos años, has sido parte de mi vida. Me has guiado con tus palabras desde mis comienzos a comandar toda esta organización y no perder la vida que me ha sido destinada... Nunca faltaste a tus palabras, nunca me desilusionaste. No se expresarme claramente, pero sí hay algo que debo decirte: No sos un objeto. – Alucard sonrió y se acercó a su ama.

-Deje de halagarme... – Masajeó la espalda de Integra. - ¿No cree que haya demasiada confianza como para tocarla? – La mujer no contestó, quedó dura ante las caricias del vampiro.

-¿Qué haces?

-Un masaje en la espalda suya...

-Te estas pasando de límite.

-Déjese de vientos helados, ya es tiempo del verano...

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Que ya debe recibir cariños.

-Detente... Te conviene, vampiro con problemas emocionales.

-¿Y si no obedezco por una vez?

-Arhj... Ya basta... – Alucard sonrió levemente con un brillos en sus ojos. - ¡Basta! – El vampiro bajaba sus manos al lado medio de su espalda. - ¡Basta, estúpido¡Deja de tocarme! Si continuas sabrás lo terrible que se siente ser acosado por un caño hirviendo!!

-Usted sabrá lo que se siente por EXPERIENCIA lo que se siente ser acosado por un caño hirviendo.

-Asqueroso... Pervertido... ¡Me ! MÁS GRANDE SON, MÁS HORROSOS SEXUALES SON.

-¿Qué hice?-

-... Y te atreves a preguntar... – El conde continuó masajeando, bajando lentamente intentando calmarla. - ¡Ya basta! – Las grandes manos bajaron hasta obligarla a reaccionar. - ¡Esa no es mi espalda! – Se levantó tumbando a su sirviente al igual que la silla.

-Agresiva... – Se alejó lentamente. – Tiene la zona baja muy sensible... Muy femenino... – Guió sus ojos a los suyos. Se acercó a su rostro débilmente notando su confusión. - ¿Cómo se siente en este momento?

-Aléjate... – Quedó inmóvil ante el rostro masculino del vampiro. Comenzó a sentir un roce leve en su cintura, el roce era suave, cuidadoso... Como si una garra asesina acariciara una fina seda.

-Usted es mi razón de mi presente... – Integra cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por las caricias. - ... Mi futuro... – Ella sintió humedad en su cuello, exhalaciones e inhalaciones duras pero excitantes. Los labios rozaban su cuello y, mientras más duro era el movimiento, más sentía unas puntiagudas cuchillas raspando su piel.

-¿Qué deseas conseguir de esto? – El vampiro lamió el delicado cuello y tomó distancia con un hilo de baba uniendo sus labios con la mujer.

-Ya sabe como soy... No haría nada que la perjudicara... – Tomó el rostro de su ama. Ella retiró las manos del vampiro rechazando sus deseos.

-No es momento para estas cosas, sabes bien las reglas... – Se sentó y volvió nuevamente a sus papeles.

-Por una sola vez... – Observó como secaba su cuello con un simple pañuelo limpio. – No lo puedo resistir... Ama. – Ella dejó el pañuelo. Lo miró.

-Alucard, no tengo tiempo para mí ni para vos... Y mucho menos para ambos... – Dijo las últimas palabras como si fueran susurro, suspiró. – Fueron agradables tus masajes... – Por primera vez le sonrió a su mascota con intención.

-De nada... Recuerde que somos uno... – Traspasó la pared y el frío en el gabinete desapareció. Integra continuó en su labor, masajeando su cuello dónde Alucard había actuado salvajemente sin importarle el daño que pudo causarle. Pensó en ese momento, no comprendía el por qué tanta pasión. Sentía cosquilleos en su interior, los mismos cuando su cuello fue prisionero en los labios fogosos del vampiro. Se sentó y quedó en silencio.

* * *

Walter esperaba que el té terminara de fermentar mientras que Ceras miraba el suelo pensando la misteriosa carta de la misteriosa mano que la había escrito. – Señor Walter... – El anciano la observó. 

-¿Sí, señorita?

-¿Cree que el maestro sea muy excitante en su interior?

-... No lo quiero averiguar pero, supongo que no.

-¿Pip Bernadotte?

-No lo sé, somos diferentes en el interior.

-Sí, es verdad... Nadie conoce el interior del otro por que no es exterior.

-Exactamente, lo único que puedo decirle es: En muchas ocasiones, el interior es lo paralelo a lo exterior. El exterior sólo es una mirada al otro, el interior es sinónimo de amistad, amor, hermandad... Sólo de esa manera... Lo profundo brotará para conocer a la verdadera persona que es por dentro.

-... Lo paralelo...

-Pero, no siempre es así... A veces el exterior es lo mismo al interior y ese tipo de personas son las más simples de todas... No son seres con complejidad.

-¿Qué puedo decirte? Es genial, Waltersito .

-Que bueno que te haya sido de ayuda las palabras de este viejo... Sin duda, aprecio tu compañía... Me escuchas con atención... Es muy importante para mí.

-Pero a la señorita Integra, sus palabras han sido guía para su infancia.

-Realmente, ella ha estado más tiempo con el conde Alucard que conmigo... ¿Quién sabe si ellos tienen algo más allá de las apariencias?

-Seguramente, como lo has dicho Walter: El interior es lo paralelo al exterior. Tal vez Integra sea la mujer más sensible que hayamos de conocer...

-Y Alucard, el ser más amoroso de todos.

-... ¿Quién habrá escrito esa carta¿Habrá sido el maestro?

-Puede ser... O tal vez la señora Integra.

-Eso me daría escalofríos.

-Sólo bromeo... ¿Pip Bernadotte?

-Eh.. ¿El? – Bajó la mirada.

-Puede ser¿No?

-Sí... Puede ser. – Continuó con la cabeza baja. El mayordomo observó el té, ya estaba listo.

-Bueno, debo entregarle la taza a la señora.- Se retiró. Ceras quedó pensando hasta que su maestro se hizo presente.

-¿Sabes quien es el de la carta? – Preguntó el.

-... No.

-Que pena... Ojalá no sea mi ama.

-... ¿Ella es hombre o mujer?

-Mujer.

-Entonces...

-Sí, puede ser.

-¡NO!

-Jaja, sólo bromeaba. – Se sentó en una silla cercana e ingresó un joven de cabello trenzado y un parche cubriendo un ojo inexistente.

-Hola.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Ceras.

-Pasaba, rato libre... Supongo. ¿Cómo están? – Se sentó al lado de Alucard. – Hola... – Extendió su mano y tímidamente la sacudió frente al rostro del vampiro.

-¿Sos o te haces? – Preguntó Alucard.

-Soy sino, no sería yo.

-Definitivamente, estúpido.

-¡Ey¿Qué te sucede?.

-Carta, una carta... Eso sucede.

-¿La recibiste? – Miró a la chica policial.

-Sí, la recibí... ¿La has escrito?

-Obviamente, sí. – Contestó Pip.

-¡NO!, miente. – Gritó Alucard.

-¿Eh?. – Ambos se asustaron.

-Yo la escribí.

-¿Ma?... ¿Maestro?. – Ceras se ruborizó.

-No es cierto, yo la escribí. – Saltó el joven.

-¿Capitán?.- Se notó sonrojada ante la disputa de los varones.

-Sí, la escribí yo... Nena. – Dijo mirando filosamente al vampiro.

-Te esta mintiendo, yo la escribí. – Agregó el no vivo.

-Rubia te quiero ... – Llegó el mayordomo con la taza de té completamente vacía.

-No me resistí al oír la disputa entre el capitán y el conde... Por lo tanto quiero agregar algo: Yo la escribí.

-¿¡QUÉ!? . Quedaron el resto sorprendidos y Ceras pálida como fantasma.

-¿Qué pasa con el mundo hoy¿No me puedo confesar? – Resaltó el, con un cigarrillo en la boca.

-Ella no te querrá, deja de fumar. – Dijo el vampiro.

-Señores, es obvio que el responsable de esa mugrosa carta, soy yo... Así que, no se gasten las palabras en vano. – Aplicó Walter.

-¿No sos lo suficientemente viejo como para meterte?. – Preguntó Alucard.

-No hablemos de vejez, señor medio milenio. – Agredió Pip.

-¿Qué dirán ustedes si fui yo quien escribió eso? Jajaja. – Apareció misteriosamente Alexander Anderson.

Hijo de ...

¡Basta! – Interrumpió la mala palabra de Pip. - ¿Qué les sucede¿Quién falta¿EH?

-Yo – Dijo Integra.

-... ¿Ama? – Dijo Alucard con una ligera expresión de dolor. - ¿Usted es...? No puede ser... Creí que era eso, pero la bala se fue para el otro lado... Que estúpido.

-¿Qué le pasa? – Preguntó Alexander dirigiéndose a Pip que estaba a su lado.

-Supongo que fue una desilusión. – Contestó el.

-¿Sucede algo muchachos? – Preguntó Integra.

-... Na... Na... ¡Nada! – Gritó Alucard, traspasó la pared velozmente.

-Pobre mi maestro. ¿No ve lo que acaba de hacer? – Se dirigió a Integra la rubia.

-Esperen, expliquen. ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Preguntó la señora Hellsing.

-Bueno, yo escribí una carta para la señorita Ceras y unos chicos se metieron para negarlo... – Bernadotte expresó molestia mirando a los demás.

-¡Parando! Parche fumador compulsivo, yo escribí eso! – Gritó Alexander.

-¡No, fui yo! – Protestó Walter.

-¡Que no fueron ustedes! – Saltó Pip hacia Alexander - ¡Maldito rubio¡Cara de cicatriz! – Sentado encima de Anderson, lo comenzó a ahorcar golpeándolo brutalmente contra el suelo. - ¡TE ODIO¡RUBIO FEO!

-Santo Dios – Walter dio unos pasos atrás para evitar la furia de Bernadotte.

-¡ESTA LOCO! - Grito Alexander. - ¡TIENE AL DEMONIO EN SU INTERIOR! DUAHBG DUAAHHRR!!!!!!! .- Se notaba como los ojos resaltaban por la presión en su cuello.

-¡SE LE VAN A SALIR LOS OJOS! – Gritó asustada Victoria.

-Esto si es divertido... – Agregó Integra.

-Un muchacho muy agresivo – Miró Walter.

-... Pip, tranquilo. – Intentó calmar al muchacho mientras a este le caía la ceniza del cigarrillo en la cara del paladín.

-AARRGGGGHHH!!!! NIANSAAAGG!!! AL INFIERNO! – Contestó Pip.

-Pip, no pares. – Apareció Alucard vestido con sus típicos atuendos rojizos. El capitán no parecía ceder y Anderson comenzaba a llorar. Los demás observaban asustados: Walter, Ceras... Mientras algunos otros gozaban del espectáculo: Alucard con su Integra, no tenían dilema alguno ante la situación... Pero, por más que tal vez el vampiro pierda por fin a su Némesis, sentía una fuerte tristeza en su interior y en su rostro se borró la sonrisa ante la situación que observaba. Al instante de recordar lo anterior ocurrido, miró penosamente a su ama y no tuvo elección alguna al ver sus ojos. ¿Realmente sería homosexual? Pensó en su aprendiz, Ceras, siempre tan atenta y tan activa... ¿Gustará de su maestro? Eso quería saberlo, recordó perfectamente ver como sus mejillas se tornaron rojas cuando el mismo afirmo haber escrito es carta... Aunque no fuera así... Se preguntó porque saltó a negar las palabras de su compañero de batalla, Pip Bernadotte¿Acaso siente una atracción poderosa a su chica policía, como a su ama, Sir. Integra? Que cosa estar entre dos mujeres tan bellas... La noche se estaba poniendo intensa... Para todos...

* * *

Pronte Cp. 3 

**PIP AL ATAQUE** XD siempre soñe con eso ...


End file.
